Together, forever
by BlurryFigure
Summary: Lieutenant Taz died a few days ago. Up is feeling down  Lol x'D  and he don't know what to do. This is a small story I made in... I think 4 days. I hope ya enjoy.


**Together, forever.**

_Monday 5.24 p.m._

Commander Up was sitting on a bed, alone, lonely, crying, broken.

He couldn't understand why this had happened. He put his head in his hands and cried even more. The Commander let himself fall on his back on the bed and he rolled over on his belly, grabbing the blankets and pulling it closer to him. He still could smell her scent, it smelled like vanilla and the ocean, like... her. He couldn't believe that he never could see her again, never could watch The Karate Kid with her and never could train at the gym like they always did together. He lost his love two days ago, on that stupid damn mission, with those stupid damn robots, on that stupid damn Animal Planet. He locked himself those two days in her room, and he would never come out. Not to eat, not to go to a meeting, not to go on a mission. He doesn't want to go on a mission without her. He does't want to live without her. He would do everything to see her again, to be with her again. He looked out of the window, into the sky. He know she would be there somewhere. He stood up and walked to the little table next to the bed. On the table where three lists with photos; one of her family on her Quinceañera it was taken just before the robots came, one that was taken after the mission on Bug World and the last one of her and Up. They where laughing on the photo, it was taken a few months ago, on their first date. She was wearing a beautiful deep red dress and he a simple black suit with a red bow tie. On the photo she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He took the photo in his hand and looked at it, he closed his eyes for a second and a tear dropped on the list. He opened his eyes again and wiped the tear of the list. He placed the list back on the table and looked at the knife that was lying there. It was the knife that he gave to her on her last year of the Academy. He grabbed it carefully and studied it. It was a nice knife, much used and a little dirty of blood. A other tear dropped but this time it just rolled down his cheek. He thought how it would be to be with her again.

_Wednesday 4.36 a.m._

Krayonder knocked on the door of Lieutenant Taz's room, he hoped that the Commander would open it again after for days. He knocked again. Still no answer. Krayonder looked at the people who where standing behind him; Fabruary, Bug, Specs, Tootsie and Mega-Girl.

"I Don't think that he will open that freaking door, man." Krayonder said after a few seconds waiting. February pushed Krayonder softly away from the door. "Commander, please open that door. You really need to get out and eat something! You didn't eat for like... a week or something. And we need to talk to you!" Specs opened her mouth, "Uhhm, that is not true February, it where only for days, but you have a point, he really need to eat something. And we really need to talk to him." "You see? I'm not so stupid as some of you think." She smiled proudly and wiped her hair out of her face. Mega-Girl stepped forwards. "Hu-mans, please get-out of the-way so I can un-lock the door." Her robotic voice sounded more emotionless than normal, but that is probably because she didn't download the emotion 'compassion'. Krayonder and Fabruary both took a step sidewards so Mega-Girl could unlock the door. She raised her hand and her forefinger transformed into a tiny zapper. "No, no ,no, no!" shouted Bug."Maybe we can unlock the door without destroying the lock?" Mega-Girl looked disappointed but searched in her memory for the password of Taz's room. "Pass-word found. I-am go-ing to un-lock the door now." and she walked to the keyboard to type the password. "WHOAH! That is like damn awesome, man! Hey dude, Can I borrow your wife for once?" said Krayonder to Tootsie. "I'm sorry Krayonder, my wife is not for loan." reply Tootsie. "The door is un-locked. You can o-pen the-door now." Mega-Girl took a few steps backwards so Bug could open it. His claw touched the door handle and he opened the door. He took one step in the Lieutenants room and held his claw over his mouth. He saw Up, lying on the floor, with Taz's knife in his right hand. A pool of blood around his chest. He heard the Rangers behind him screaming and February's OMDG. "Uh-uh-uhh, F-F-F-February!' Bug placed his claw on the half crying Fabruary's shoulder."G-Get a Medic now!" "Uh-Oké, B-Buggy, I'll-I'll be back in... 3 minutes, I think..." And she run to the Medic bay. "OOH,man! This is not good, man! I mean REALLY not good, MAN!" shouted Krayonder."Krayonder, shut the hell up!" said Specs. "Yeah, your screa-ming will wake-up the ot-her Rangers." Mega-Girls robotic voice sounded a little dangerous. "Just kill him, too!" Tootsie raised Mega-Girls hand in the direction of Krayonders head. Bug lowered the robotic hand back down. "Alright, alright everybody! Just calm down now! I know we all are in shock, but we need to stay focused." Bug said. "WHAOH! This is like a, like a deja vu or something, man!" Krayonder laid his hands on his head and than somewhere in the air. Tootsie and Specs nodded, but Bug and Mega-Girl looled at each other with a questioning look. The Rangers all got a few more steps inside and closed the door behind them, so none of the rest on the ship could see what happened here. "Come on February, hurry!" mumbled Bug nerves. But even if the Medic would come, they knew that it was too late. Their Commander was gone, just like their Lieutenant. But one thing was clear, they would be up there in the sky now together, forever.


End file.
